


Lost Prince Timeline

by kinkwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter





	Lost Prince Timeline

**_Age 779, December_ **

_ Trunks’ timeline has been erased by Zeno and so he leaves the original timeline after speaking to Whis.  _

**_Age 739_ **

_ Trunks arrives on Vegeta-sei and nearly kills Frieza. The planet is left intact, and he leaves. Bardock becomes aware of him, but says nothing to anyone.  _

**_Age 740_ **

_ Trunks journeys to Yardrat and spends over a year there learning various techniques including instant transmission. _

**_Age 741_ **

_ Trunks hunts down Babidi and destroys Majin Buu before he ever hatches.  _

_ He then goes to Namek and uses the Namekian dragon balls to locate the final super dragon ball. He wishes for the ball to be made smaller, around the size of an earth dragonball, and then wishes for the ball to be hidden in the halls of the omni-king. He doesn’t want to destroy the ball completely, but he’s chosen the best place the hide it that he can think of where Zamasu will never get his hands on it and thus won’t be able to make his wishes. _

_ Trunks leaves the timeline in his ship. _

**_Age 756, May 1_ **

_ Trunks appears and murders Dr. Gero and his experiments. He finds many androids but not 17 or 18. _

**_Age 756, May 7_ **

_ The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Trunks meets Goku and his friends for the first time. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament.  _

**_Age 757_ **

_ Trunks meets Kami who can feel that Trunks is incredibly strong—stronger than a mortal should be. He remarks that Trunks’ energy is reminiscent of the gods. Trunks takes this to mean his rage form being close to god power. _

**_Age 757, May 30_ **

_ Gohan is born. _

**_Age 761, September 19_ **

_ The first saiyan scout arrives on Earth. Trunks and Goku kill the scout. Goku is nearly killed in the fight. _

**_Age 762, January 5_ **

_ Trunks begins taking Goku to other planets with heavier gravity. _

**_Age 762, May 19_ **

_ The second scout comes to Earth and is killed.  _

**_Age 762, October 24_ **

_ Goku to become Super Saiyan.  _

**_Age 763, June 3_ **

_ The third saiyan scout comes to Earth and is killed. Earth is declared a ‘deadzone planet’ by the Saiyan Empire. _

**_Age 764, March 10_ **

_ Raditz comes to Earth with an elite squad. The other saiyans are killed, but Raditz survives. Prince Vegeta leaves Vegeta-sei and heads to Earth. _

**_Age 764, June 1_ **

_ Prince Vegeta arrives on Earth and Frieza attacks Vegeta-sei. Trunks returns to Vegeta-sei along with Prince Vegeta and kills Frieza. He is declared a prince. _

**_Age 764, June 2_ **

_ Trunks meets God-King Jiren. _

**_Age 764, August 28_ **

_ Raditz returns to Vegeta-sei along with Bulma Briefs. Bardock resigns from his position in the saiyan government. _

**_Age 764, October 1_ **

_ Bardock gets a vision of both King Vegeta and Raditz’s demise. He accepts a position with Bulma Briefs and returns to the palace.  _

**_Age 764, November 13_ **

_ Lord Turles arrives on Vegeta-sei. He begins his romantic pursuit of Bulma. _

**_Age 764, December 20_ **

_ The celebration of the anniversary of the end of the Great Strife occurs, and Vegeta sees Bulma for the first time. _

**_Age 765, February 4_ **

_ Goku and Gohan leave for Vegeta-sei _

**_Age 765, April 2_ **

_ Bulma and Vegeta begin their affair _

**_Age 765, April 31_ **

_ Cetus Galaxy(NGC 428) is destroyed. _ _   
_ _ \- Side Note: NGC 428 is a former spiral galaxy that collided with another galaxy and is now irregular _

**_Age 765, May 11_ **

_ Goku and Gohan arrive on Vegeta-sei _

**_Age 765, August 25_ **

_ Prince Vegeta goes Super Saiyan for the first time. _

_ King Vegeta and Bardock become permanently mated _

**_Age 765, September 12_ **

_ Vegeta and Goku from the other timeline arrive. _

_ Beerus awakens. _

**_Age 765, September 15_ **

_ Trunks and Jiren discuss a mysterious power that destroyed the Cetus Galaxy (NGC 428) _ _   
_

**_Age 765, October 30_ **

_ Trunks officially joins the Imperial fleet as a Royal Liaison and leaves Vegeta-sei. _

**_Age 766, November 19_ **

_ The Vigilant is attacked by the Arcosians, who attempt to destroy the ship via suicide. Trunks blasts their ship and orders the saiyans to kill the survivors. _


End file.
